Blooming Love
by Superboy19
Summary: With the new threat of the Reach and the Light and the realization of his friend Kaldur's new alignment Conner finds comfort in one of his newer teammates, Cassie and the two realize their feelings for one another, but how will the rest of the team or the league react to this relationship and can they stay together despite the extreme pressure of their job - On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Superboy has tactile telekinesis which means he can fly and use heat vision, he also has superspeed.**

… **Mount Justice**

Batgirl and Cassie were wearing their workout gear, sparring on a mat in the gym. Conner and Dick on the other side of the room, Conner benching weights with Dick as his spot. He was wearing no shirt and had an inhibitor collar around his neck blocking his super strength, an idea Dick had to help with his training.

"Wanna go again?" Batgirl asks Cassie as she wipes the sweat off her face, Cassie doesn't hear her, her eyes fixed on Superboy. "Hello?" Batgirl waves her hand on front of Cassie's eyes.

"Oh… sorry, what were you saying?" Cassie asks.

"You like him, don't you?"

"No. besides, even if I did he still likes M'gann" Cassie complains, glancing at Superboy again, but this time looking away before he or Dick could notice.

"You totally like him, you should ask him out" Batgirl suggests.

"I can't he still likes M'gann" says a disappointed Cassie.

"If he still likes her then why did he break up with her?"

"Still… he barely knows me."

"All the more reason to ask him out, or at least talk to him rather than watching him from the other side of a room." Batgirl tosses Cassie some gloves and they both position themselves ready to spar.

Batgirl jumps as Cassie goes to kick her, spinning in the air Batgirl kicks Cassie knocking her back. She then drops to the ground and knocks Cassie off her feet.

Both Conner and Dick wince as they hear the sound of Cassie hitting the ground. "Damn, they don't mess around" Dick comments as they both continue to watch the fight.

Cassie gets up and they both continue to fight, Batgirl having the advantage, using her skills to use Cassie's own strength against her. Batgirl grabs Cassie's hand as she tries to punch her, then pushes against one leg and flips her through the air, however, Cassie positions herself so that she lands safely and then spins gripping tightly to Batgirl, then tossing her across the mat.

"No kidding, even we hold back more than this when we're working out." Conner adds as they hear another harsh thud.

"This is like our actual combat training" Dick folds his arms, and using one hand helps Conner lift the weights to rest so they could watch more easily.

…

The fight ends with Cassie on her back, Batgirl standing over her. "Give up" Batgirl says teasing her slightly. "Here-!" she holds out her hand to help Cassie to her feet, but Cassie grabs her hand and wraps her legs around Batgirl's arm bringing her to the ground pinning her down.

"How bout you give up" Cassie grins as Batgirl struggles a little to break free.

"Hah ha-!" Dick laughs, unable to control himself. Conner elbows him in the side to stop him. Batgirl glares at them both. Cassie blushes slightly when she notices that Conner was watching her fight.

"What're you laughing at?" Batgirl approaches Dick, prodding his chest as she looks for an answer.

"Nothing, it's just that's the same move you used on me one of the first times we met, it's kinda funny seeing it from a different perspective" Dick chuckles a little.

"You remember that?"

Before he could respond, Batman's voice came through the com system in the cave. "Team report to briefing room. Now."

… **Briefing Room**

Everyone arrived in the briefing room, dressed in their mission gear. Batman and Superman were waiting for them to arrive. Some of the team was already there when Conner, Cassie, Dick and Batgirl arrived while Beast Boy and Blue Beetle arrived after.

"Good, you're all here. Thanks to Miss Martian we were able to discover the location of a Krolotean base on Malina island. Both the team and the league will attack this base simultaneously. We leave in twenty minutes." Batman left when he was finished, the team departed, each going separate ways in groups to get transport.

"Wait a minute Superboy!" Superman asked, walking toward him.

"What is it Kal?" Conner asked.

"I have something for you" he hands Conner a box, the team looks at it curious. "I know you don't like wearing them but I thought-"

"Kal stop, I get it okay and I'll definitely wear it" he says looking into the box, but not lifting the lid enough for anyone else to see.

"Good, good… I'm glad you like it, I never really know how to shop for you" Superman laughs. "Come on, we'll fly to the island together."

"Sounds good."

… **Malina Island**

The Bio-Ship was flying close to the surface of the water, Batman on display "Our mission is to infiltrate the Krolotean base and learn more about them before handing them over to the Green Lantern Corps." The team nodded, and a portion of the ship opened, both Aquaman and Lagoon Boy jumped into the water.

They swam to the island and make their way to the main gate at the underwater level. Both grabbing hold of the door they pull in unison, opening it up just enough to slip inside.

Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin are dropped off another area of the island with another entrance. Nightwing lands first on top of a guard then using his Eskrima he knocks another two out before the others land and take out the other four.

The Kroloteans were all busy working, running tests and monitoring the Zeta-pads, until suddenly more Kroloteans teleported in, one of them complaining but about what it was impossible to tell because of their strange language. "If only Blue was here, he could translate what they are saying" Robin said as he looked down at the Kroloteans.

Suddenly an energy blast knocks Robin over the edge of the railing and into a crowd of Kroloteans. "Robin!" Batgirl calls out, turning to see who fired the blast.

Nightwing rushes forward sweeping at Kaldur's legs, but Kaldur steps out of the way and fires at Nightwing. Batman and the other two rushed to attack Kaldur's men who had arrived at the top of a flight of steps several metres away from the fight.

Kaldur and Nightwing continued to fight while Batman, Batgirl and Robin engaged a group of Kroloteans that were running toward an alarm.

Nightwing and Kaldur's fight continues, moving toward the centre of the walkway when Lagoon boy spots Kaldur, overcome by anger he gets up from the spot he was hiding in and is spotted by a Krolotean. An alarm sounds and dozens of mechs emerge attacking both groups of hero.

"Batman! We need to call the others!" Robin yells as he kicks one of Kaldur's men into a wall using that kick to propel himself onto one of the mechs. He leaves a charge on the mech and jumps off.

Kaldur'ahm in the chaos calls for his men to retreat. They slowly back toward Manta-flyer Nightwing pursuing them, but when he notices he presses his earpiece "Delta squad, Aqualad is trying to retreat, we need back up."

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl burst through the wall, each destroying several mechs. Superman and Superboy land behind Kaldur, Superboy smacking him into the wall and then fights with several of his men. Superman punched the ground and then destroying several mechs throws several of the pieces at the Zeta-platforms destroying some of them to prevent the Kroloteans from escaping.

"Superboy!" Superman yells as he watches Superboy get thrown across the room into one of the mechs.

While the fight raged on two Kroloteans ran to the main console and accessed the computer, putting a strange device in the console they downloaded some schematics and left via one of the Zeta-platforms. Batman wasn't fast enough to stop them and the Batarang he threw hit the platform just as they disappeared.

"Superman, a triple combo over here!" Superboy ran toward Superman, who grabbed his hand and swung him at a group of mechs, he took out four, jumping from one to the other tearing out the main power source of each one.

Aquaman knocks off Kaldur's helmet and reveals his face to the team who were sceptical that it was really him "look at this, a reunion of old teammates" Kaldur smiles cruelly.

"Why? Kaldur'ahm why did you betray us?" Aquaman looked both shocked and disappointed, but Lagoon Boy was overcome by range, using his power to transform and charge at Kaldur but Kaldur easily dodges and Lagoon Boy slams into a massive metal plate putting a massive dent in it and getting his arm stuck momentarily.

Kaldur slips into a tube going down to a lower level where the Manta-flyer was, he moved toward it but stopped when Nightwing throws a Batarang in front of him. "Aqualad stop!"

"I think I've outgrown that name, don't you?" Kaldur retorted, slightly irritated. "My allegiance belongs to my father now."

"What about Aquaman?"

"You mean the man that lied to me about the true identity of my father, I share no allegiance to that man. Blood is thicker than sea water" he took out his weapons and created two blades of water, ready to fight, but hesitated when Superboy slid down the tube he came from and crack3ed his knuckles ready to fight.

"Superboy, welcome, now all we need is M'gann and Wally and we can have a reunion of the original team" he sneered at Superboy, changing his stance so that he could see them both and had a sword pointed at each of them as well.

"You betrayed us!" Superboy yelled angrily.

"You all let Tula die!" he yells angrily.

A small launcher rises from Kaldur's back, launching an explosive at Nightwing, forcing Superboy to shield him from the blast and giving Kaldur the chance to climb into the Manta-flyer leaving behind an alien bomb.

"Everyone needs to get out! Now!" Nightwing yells into his com, "Kaldur left behind a bomb and we can't read the timer, we need to retreat now."

"I'll get him!" Wonder Girl shot into the water and flying through it she held her breath and tried to catch the Manta-flyer.

"Negative Wonder Girl! Retreat back to the Bio-ship" Nightwing ordered her.

Under twenty seconds later everyone had made it out of the island, all except Superman. "Where is he?" Superboy asked. He was floating above the island several dozen metres from the Bio-ship.

"Probably trying to convince the Kroloteans to leave" Nightwing responds over the coms.

The bomb exploded, and a massive shockwave was sent rippling across the water, Superman assumed to still be inside. There was a large ball of fire at the centre of the explosion which eradiated a massive amount of heat. The clouds in the sky parted along with the shockwave.

Superman was thrown from the explosion, sent into the air, trailing smoke. He was moving so fast that no one was able to react fast enough, but Superboy chased after him desperately, flying slightly lower.

Superboy caught Superman before he hit the water, then took him to the Bio-ship.

… **Mount Justice**

Everyone entered the cave, depressed now with the knowledge of Aqualad being on the side of their enemy cemented. Superboy punched the wall and then went to his room, Cassie noticing ran after him.

Knock

"Come in" Superboy said anger clearly present in his voice.

Cassie walked in, still wearing her uniform. "Are you okay?" she asked, slightly embarrassed to be in his room.

"Yeah" she knew immediately that he was lying. She gave him a look then sat next to him. "It just hurts, he was one of the first people to ever believe in me, believe that I was more than just a clone. The fact he found it so easy to betray us hurts… I… I didn't want to believe it."

She put her hand on his shoulder and the two of them stared into one another's eyes, she was fixated by the light blue pools that were his eyes, then she felt heat begin to build in her cheeks as they became flushed.

"Hey Cassie, are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah why?"

"Because your heart, it's racing" he leaned in closer and her heart sped up even more.

"It's uh… nothing."

He then realised that the closer he got the faster her heart raced. "Wait a second, do you… like me?" he asked, making her whole face go red.

"No-I mean yes, kinda... do you like me-" she stuttered, but was surprised when Conner leant forward and kissed her. Still stunned he pulled away.

"Sorry. I thought that-" she leant forward interrupting him with a kiss which he returned gladly. He put one hand on her back and the other on her hip, she put both her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Moving his other hand from her back to her other hip and pushed her onto the bed.

The two continued to kiss, only breaking to breathe. Continuing to make out eventually they parted. "Well that was…" Cassie said as they were lying next to each other.

"Awesome" Conner said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah" she smiled and turned over resting her head on Conner's chest. "Does this mean that we're…" she asks hesitantly, looking at him.

"Do you want to be?" he asks looking at her.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Of course," she smiled, and they kissed again, this time she gets on top but after only a few seconds she breaks away. "But I don't think we should tell everyone, not yet anyway."

"Why not?" he asks but it was obvious in the way he asked it that he wanted the same thing.

"It might sound stupid, but I just want it to be ours, if everyone finds out everyone'll be watching us, and I don't want that." He laughed a little. "What?"

"You're so cute" she blushed, and he kissed her head.

 **This is the first time I've written a fanfic so I'd appreciate any review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **…** **El Paso**

A group of teenagers were sitting at a bus stop. There were five of them, two boys and three girls. Behind them was another teenager with long black hair, Tye Longshadow. He stopped and leaned against the wall.

He pulled out his phone and dialled. "Hey Jaime. I can't take it anymore. I've gotta get out of here. I'm and the bus stop, going to Houston tonight. Just called to say bye."

"Wait, wait, wait. Tye. I'm on my way, we need to talk before you do something you might regret. Wait for me."

"No promises."

Blue Beatle flew out of his bedroom window and flew to the bus depot that Tye was supposed to be at. But when he got there he wasn't there. Neither was the group of teenagers from before.

Jaime retracted his suit and began looking for his friend.

He searched for a few minutes, but he didn't find anything and sat on the bench. "I wonder if he got the bus already" he asked himself. But as soon as the words left his mouth the bus to Houston pulled up next to the bus stop.

Jaime then checked the bus timetable. "That was the last bus… and there wasn't one before that either. Where are you."

 **…** **Qurac**

Miss Martian, Bumblebee, Batgirl and Wonder Girl. Nightwing was displayed on the screen "Investigating the origin of the alien bomb which was used on Malina island is still a top priority. We suspect that the bomb was smuggled to Earth via Boom tube. The Watchtower's sensors picked up an increase in Boom tube activity in Bialya. Alpha squad. Your mission is to-"

"Sneak behind enemy lines, recon known Boom tube hotspots and find alien tech matching the bomb. Also, don't get caught and cause an international incident. Right." Wonder Girl interrupted.

"That about covers it. As for Psimon, M'gann. We have confirmation that he's still in his hospital bed in a catatonic state after his last bout with you."

"Good" Miss Martian added.

"We have received reports that Black Adam is in Bialya."

"Black Adam? Is he going to be at any of the locations?" Batgirl asked.

"We're not sure. But I have Superboy on a separate mission in Bialya. If you spot Black Adam contact me. I'll get Superboy to pay him a visit and provide a distraction for you to finish your mission."

"We also have reason to believe that Queen Bee is involved with all this. Her ability to control the minds of men is why I've picked an all-female squad for this mission."

Bargirl smiled. "Oh really, and would you've felt the need to justify an all-male team for a given mission?" she folded her arms. The others glared at Nightwing.

"Well umm… I umm… there's no right answer for that, is there?"

The girls kept glaring at him. "Well *cough* Nightwing out."

The girls all started to laugh.

 **…** **Bialya**

After checking several deserted sites, they arrived at one which was heavily guarded. There were patrols of soldiers circling the site. There were several armoured trucks as well.

"Alright, me, Batgirl and Bumblebee will infiltrate while you keep watch her Wonder Girl" Miss Martian instructed.

"What? Why am I staying here?" Wonder Girl complained.

"Cass. There's no one I'd rather have at my back in a firefight, but this is a stealth mission and you aren't the stealthy type" Batgirl said, Wonder Girl sighed, and they left.

Bumblebee shrank, Batgirl grappled into the vents and Miss Martian went invisible and flew through the walls.

They searched the facility while Wonder Girl kept an eye on the outside. "I'm so… wait, who's that?" she spotted a truck stop in front of the location. Icicle Jr, Mammoth, Devastation and Shimmer climb out of the back of the truck and Psimon climbs out of the front.

"Oh no. I can't use the mind link. He'll know, but I have to warn them."

She flew into a small hangar, she slipped through a partially open window and landed quietly next to Miss Martian. She put her fingers to her lips and pointed to her head, she then pointed to Psimon.

"Alright. We need to warn the others. I'll find Bumblebee, you find Batgirl. We need to warn them ASAP" she whispered. "Hey, you did good Cassie" she complimented her.

Miss Martian phased through the wall and went in search of Bumblebee. Wonder Girl flew through the window again, but her shadow passed along the ground, in front of Devastation. "Wonder Brat!" she leapt into the air, grabbing her by the leg and slamming her against the ground.

"This is Devastation. We have an intruder. Initiate lockdown." All the soldiers rushed into action, the doors of the hangars closed, and the team was trapped inside.

Wonder Girl kicked Devastation in the leg, knocking her over.

"Who's that?!" Icicle Jr asked, running over to them.

"Dunno. Wonder Brat, Wonder Blonde. Who are you little girl?" she grabbed Wonder Girl and threw her to the ground, putting her arms behind her back she pinned her there. "Seems she's less than forthcoming with that info."

"She isn't here alone no doubt. Sweep the facility, now!" Psimon ordered.

Icicle Jr fired at Wonder Girl, hoping to freeze her, but Wonder Girl flew upward dodging the attack and knocking Devastation off her. "Stop her!" he yelled firing ice at her, the soldiers next to him also fired at her, but she was too fast and any bullets that got close were deflected by her bracers.

The soldiers moved in small groups of four or five, searching everywhere.

Miss Martian hid behind a set of crates, but Batgirl and Bumblebee, who had met in a vent found their way down to a lower level, with a much larger hangar and some very old ruins. "This place must be thousands of yeas old" Bumblebee admired the ruins. "Looks like a temple."

Batgirl had walked off, when Bumblebee turned she saw Batgirl standing in front of several pods, each containing a teenager.

She tried to speak but suddenly Batgirl collapsed.

Psimon walked over with Shimmer and Mammoth. Icicle Jr and Devastation came over a couple of seconds later, but noticing Mammoth moving Batgirl into a pod he protested. "Are you kidding me! A couple of kids go missing from the streets and no one cares, but she's a bat brat. The Big bat will be looking for her."

"Batman isn't in the picture" Psimon assured him. "And if anyone else misses her. Well, Psimon says he just doesn't care."

"I like how that pretty brain of yours works" Devastation put her hands on his shoulders and leant closely to him.

"Good. Now load the cargo, the bat brat included" he ordered Devastation. She complied and with Mammoth's help she began loading the pods onto a cargo plane. There were dozens of pods, each of which contained a teenager that was unconscious.

"Call up our friend too. If they become a problem, he can deal with them with little cost to ourselves" he instructed.

…

Wonder Girl and Miss Martian were standing outside planning what to do, they weren't able to find the others and were worried. "Its been too long, something happened and its all my fault" Wonder Girl paced.

"Cassie, calm down. Every mission takes a bad turn, but we have to adapt. That's lesson one"

"Sounds about right"

"Bee!" Cassie said cheerfully. "You're okay."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Have you seen Batgirl?" Miss Martian asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"She was captured, but they called in help. I think it's Black Adam. Nightwing asked us to call if-"

"I don't wanna have to call in Conner. We can handle this."

They flew to the hangar making sure they were out of sight.

The plane was ready to go but it needed to be refuelled, Icicle Jr was refuelling the plane while the others waited, running final checks.

Miss Martian transformed into Shimmer, then landed silently behind Shimmer, attacking her psychically and knocking her out. Before she could hit the ground, she caught Shimmer with her telekinesis, then putting her gently to the side and out of sight.

Miss Martian then continued Shimmer's work, while Bumblebee flew into the ship unnoticed because of her small size. Once inside she found Batgirl and released her.

"What's going on?" Batgirl asked.

"They called for help, we think Black Adam's coming."

"Have you called Dick?"

"No. Miss M didn't want Conner to be involved."

"They need to sort whatever they have between them out. It's getting annoying."

"All done boss!" Icicle Jr shouted as he finished fuelling the plane.

Batgirl and Bumblebee went to the cockpit. Batgirl sat down and got ready to fly. Bumblebee watched the door in case they were found.

Wonder Girl entered, throwing the first punch against Devastation. "Round two Wonder Brat!" she yelled as the two started their fight on the roof of the plane. Batgirl started the plane at the same time.

The others ran after the plane, Mammoth grabbed one of the wings while Icicle Jr tried freezing the wheels, but he fell behind pretty quickly.

Miss Martian activated the lockdown to prevent any of the soldiers from getting involved, then followed the plane.

Wonder Girl kicked Devastation off the plane, then with Miss Martian they knocked Mammoth off. "Alright, we're in the clear" Miss Martian contacted Batgirl as she sunk into the plane with Wonder Girl.

*BOOM*

Suddenly the planes wing was torn off and an explosion tore the side open. The plane fell into the ravine below and the pods were scattered among the rocks. During the crash Batgirl and Bumblebee were knocked out.

"Is everyone okay?" Miss Martian lifted some of the rubble off the two unconscious girls.

"There is no point in struggling. You have already lost" Black Adam was floating above her with his arms folded. Miss Martian reacted by throwing debris from the crash at Adam, but he easily blocked the pieces with his hands and tore them apart.

During the short window that he was blinded by the rubble Miss Martian flew off with her friends trying to put distance in between her and Adam.

"You won't escape!" he chased after her.

…

Wonder Girl woke up several hundred metres from the crash, she had been thrown from the plane during the crash and was lying in a small crater that was made from her impact.

"Ouch" she rubbed her head, when she pulled her hand away from it she looked at the blood on her hand. There was a cut on her forehead that she had got when she hit the rock.

"Where is everyone?" she looked around and saw very little debris. "Great. I have no idea where I am."

She flew into the air and spotted the crash, but she also spotted Adam chasing the others. "Great. If you want call him I will"

…

Adam slammed Miss Martian into the ground, making her drop the other two. "ARGH!" she cried out as he punched her. "Urrrk" he grabbed her throat, but before he could do any real damage Wonder Girl flew in and hit him.

"You okay?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah. We need to get the others out of here."

"I know, but we can't without getting rid of him first" she glared at Adam.

"That won't be easy."

"We only have to keep him away for a couple more minutes."

"Wait. Why only that long?"

"I called for help."

"You did what?! I told you not to!"

"That was before. We need help with Adam, the others could be down her to get the pods back any minute, we need help, even if you won't admit it."

Miss Martian didn't give a response.

The two of them fought against Adam, Miss Martian using boulders to slow him down while Wonder Girl exploited any openings to attack Adam.

But Adam was stronger, in one move he shattered a boulder and grabbed Wonder Girl by the throat. He squeezed until she couldn't breathe, Miss Martian tried to help but Adam grabbed her by the throat too.

"I told you that you wouldn't escape. With the power of six gods I am impossible for the likes of you to defeat."

"What about me" a voice came from behind him, when he looked Superboy was floating there in his suit, the present he got from Superman.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Black Adam asked, doubtful that Superboy could defeat him.

Cassie sighed in relief. Black Adam dropped Wonder Girl and punched Superboy, but Superboy dodged and hit him in the chest with a powerful kick.

He caught Miss Martian. Then followed Black Adam.

The girls finished their mission and head back. While Superboy and Black Adam's fight moves away from the site.

 **…** **Mount Justice**

"It seems that Psimon was able to convince his doctors and other medical staff that he was in a coma, they've been tending to an empty bed for months. I'm sorry M'gann" Nightwing apologised for his oversight.

"It had to happen eventually."

"So, was there a sign of any alien tech?"

"None, but we found out that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man, for some other, unknown partner. At least that's how it appeared in Shimmer's mind." M'gann informed him.

"We checked, questioned all the abductees, most of the kids abducted were runaways." Batgirl added.

"Yeah, and all were kidnapped after the destruction of Malina Island." Karen added.

"So, if they weren't kidnapping them for the Kroloteans, then who were they abducting them for?"

"More unanswered questions" Wonder Girl commented.

"Questions keep the investigation going. You did well, saved lives and get each other home safe. That's a successful mission in my book. Good job."

The other girls gave Cassie a hug to congratulate her on her first successful mission.

…

When the girls had left Superboy returned, announced by the Zeta tubes. "Conner, good your back, let me catch you up on what the girls found out." He took Conner through everything.

"Great. Well I'll leave that to you detective. I need a shower."

"What happened to Black Adam?"

"He beat me. Got thrown into the ocean, he got away."

"You'll get him next time."

"Yeah. But I need more training first."

 **...Showers**

Conner had removed his suit and was rinsing his body, he took the bar of soap and spread it over his body, then began rubbing.

He then shampooed his hair and rinsed that out.

There was a towel waiting for him near the door and he quickly dried himself, then put on a new pair of boxers and then going back to his room.

He and Cassie spent most of the night talking, getting to know one another better. Superboy told her how he was made and came to join the team, their earlier adventures and when they had to fight the League when they were being controlled.

She told him that she was related to the Greek gods and that her mother was an archaeologist and that Wonder Woman taught her to use her powers. "She didn't want me to join the team at first, she wanted me to go the Themyscira."

"Why didn't you? I mean it would suck if you did but…" Superboy stopped himself, not sure what he was saying.

"I get what you mean." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Superman and Batman convinced her that it was a better idea that I train with people my age."

"Well I'm glad they did" they both kissed, she pushed him gently onto his back, he was lying under her on his bed.

They kissed for a while, he slid his hand under her shorts, but she stopped him and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"It's uh… Conner, we can't do that. Not yet. I'm not ready"

He smiled and nodded. They kissed again, but briefly as her mum called her.

"Hi mum" she said turning and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm still at Mount Justice… yeah… okay... sure" she spoke to her mum.

But Conner moved behind her, lifted her hair and kissed her neck. She moaned as he continued to kiss her on the neck, slowly moving upward and turning her head then kissing her on the lips.

She quickly ended the call with her mum. "I'm so grounded" she complained then they kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **…** **Cassie's House**

Cassie flew through her bedroom window and landed on her bed, she sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Her mum heard her come home and came into her room. "Why are you so late?" she asked, shocking her daughter.

"Mum, you scared me."

"Why are you so late?" she pressed.

"I was… hanging out with some friends."

"No, you weren't. I called your friends' houses."

"I meant friends from the team."

"Hmm" she looked at her doubtingly.

"Okay, fine. I was with Conner."

"Who's Conner?" Helena asked forcefully.

"He's… my boyfriend" Cassie said, unsure of herself.

"Who's Conner?... wait do you mean that clone?!" she asked horrified.

"He isn't just some clone!" Cassie protested.

"I won't have you dating some clone! It isn't right. He's unnatural."

"Don't say that!" Cassie protested. "I don't care if he's a clone. I care about him!"

"Well if you won't listen to me than maybe we should discuss this with Diana. See what she has to say about your relationship."

"Please don't" Cassie pleaded.

"Cassie this isn't up for discussion. It would be one thing if you were dating anyone from the team, but a clone, it isn't natural. You'll end your relationship with him by the end of the week or we'll be talking to Diana."

"Ugh!" Cassie closed the door in her mother's face and dropped onto her bed in a strop.

…

She left early the next morning so that she didn't have to talk to her mum, she was bored at school, and she couldn't stop thinking about what she was doing to do with Conner, she wasn't going to give up on him.

She thought about pretending to break up with him, but her mum would notice something sooner or later.

It would be better if she could convince her mum, but she didn't know how.

While she was at school Bart Allen appeared and they dealt with that.

 **…** **Mount Justice (After Artemis death)**

Everyone was in mourning. Nightwing was absent. Superboy was in the gym training, with a collar that blocked his powers. He was sparring with Black Canary, who was giving him no special treatment at his own request.

For hours he did nothing but train, when he was done sparring he lifted weights, then he ran on a treadmill, all without his powers so that he couldn't use them to help him.

By the end of his training he was lying on the floor, completely out of breath.

Cassie entered the room. She had watched him for a few minutes, the last minutes of his workout when he worked his frustration out on a punchbag.

"Are you… okay?" she asked, sitting on the floor next to where he was lying.

"I can't believe she's dead and that Kaldur was the one that killed her is even more unbelievable."

She didn't say anything, she let him vent. She rested his head on her legs and after several minutes of venting he stopped and they held one another instead.

Batgirl was planning on doing some training on her own, but stopped at the door when she saw the two of them and instead decided to wait for them to leave.

Which they did.

 **…** **Conner's Room**

They were both lying on his bed, he had calmed down and she was stroking his head as they lay there in silence.

Neither of them needed to talk, she didn't think it was the right time to tell him that she was struggling with a way to prove why they should be dating to her mum, which she only had till that night to figure out.

…

She ended up sleeping there, but the next morning she had to leave.

"Going home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you later" she kissed him passionately and then left.

 **…** **Cassie's House**

Diana and her mother were already there waiting for her. "Great, you called her" Cassie complained as she opened the door.

"Cassie, we need to talk."

"Why, I don't get what's wrong with me dating Conner."

"It's unnatural!" Helena remarked.

"I disagree with her view, but your mother is right that you shouldn't be dating. You should be more focused on progressing. Learning to hone your skills. Your relationship with Conner distracts you, clouds your judgement."

"I don't care! This isn't Themyscira!"

"I am aware of that."

"Cassie, he's not good enough for you" Helena added.

"Not good enough! Conner has saved hundreds of people, including the Justice league, he's a senior member of the team and plays a vital role. He saved me and the girls from Black Adam on our mission, without him we would've lost and the kids we saved would be too. Not good enough for me! The only worry I have is that I'm not good enough for him!" Cassie argued.

"Listen Cassie, I think you should come to Themyscira, it would be a good idea for you to talk to the Amazons, they might give you a new perspective."

"No, I don't need one. I'm dating Conner and nothing you say will change that."

 **…** **Metropolis**

Conner and Clark were spending the day together. They were sitting in a diner eating lunch. £You should think about getting a job and moving out of the base."

"I've always lived there."

"I know, but it might be time for a change little brother."

"Where would I live though? And what job do I get?"

"You could live here in Metropolis, or you could live in Gotham."

"Okay so Metropolis, no offence to Gotham but I couldn't deal with all the rules Batman would have if I were to live there."

"I could always help you get a job at the Planet, I'm sure they would love to have you on board. I actually know someone who needs an assistant, you'd be a perfect fit because of your stamina."

"You mean Lois, right?"

"How'd you?"

"It was obvious" he sipped his coffee. "You care about her a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, just like you care for Cassie." This shocked Conner, he choked as he took another sip.

"How'd you figure?"

"It was as you said, obvious. I can see it when you are around each other. It's maybe more obvious because I don't see you together as much, when we visited the team last, I noticed the change in the way you were around her. I'm guessing the team doesn't know?"

"No. She didn't want to tell them."

"You did I'm guessing?"

"I don't mid either way, but I figure they'll find out eventually."

"That's true, especially when your friends with a Wayne."

"You mean Dick? His last names not Wayne?"

"He is a son of the Bat though, they're all good detectives."

"I know. They seem to work everything out several steps ahead of time."

"They sure do."

They finished their food and then went to the Daily Planet. Clark took Conner inside and after meeting the boss they met Lois. "Hey Lois."

"Hey Smallville."

"Lois, I found you that assistant you were looking for."

"Oh really, well he better be better than you."

"I don't know about better, but I'm definitely better looking." Conner joked. Lois turned and saw Conner, standing beside Clark.

She smiled. "Alright then let's test you out."

She made him carry things, proof read work, contact sources and bring her coffee, lots of it too.

By the end of the trial day she hired him and he moved into the same apartment as Clark. He spent most of his time at Lois's apartment anyway.

Conner didn't have much stuff and he wanted to keep his room at Mount Justice so he left his stuff there.

…

"All settled in?" Clark asked as he stood at the door to the room he was in.

"Yeah, I think so, but isn't this your room?"

"I'm moving in with Lois this weekend. So, this apartment is yours."

"Good luck with that" Conner mocked.

"What? Don't you like her?"

"Dude, she's awesome, but she's… umm…"

"I get it. I thought that at first too, still do, but she grows on you."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

They both laughed.

Clark left and Conner got used to his new apartment. It was around ten o'clock when he was woken up by a knock on his door. "Coming!"

He opened the door and Cassie was standing there. "Is everything okay?" he asked noting her depressed and angry expression.

She hugged him without saying a word. "Okay, come on in."

She told him everything about her mum and Diana, gave him the whole story and he sat there and listened.

"Is it okay if I stay here?"

"Sure. I like having you around so it doesn't bother me. Besides you clearly need some time on your own."

"Yeah" she kissed him. "Thanks for listening."

"Hey, you listen to me when I have problems." They kissed again.

 **…** **Conner's Apartment**

He woke up with Cassie's head resting on his chest. "Morning" she said, already having been awake before him.

"Morning" he smiled and they kissed. She straddled him and they continued to kiss. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and short shorts. He placed his hands on her butt.

They kept kissing for another few minutes, until his stomach rumbled. "Heheh, come on, I'll make some breakfast."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." She left the room, he got a shower then followed.

She made bacon, eggs and some toast, which they ate together. She then got a shower and got changed and he got changed.

"Alright. Well it's Saturday so why don't we spend the day together?"

"Sounds good" she said, sitting next to him on the sofa. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a new movie on, we could see that then get some lunch, think about what to do about your mum and Diana."

"I like that idea."

So, they went to see a movie, meanwhile, Diana was angry and looking for Cassie. She had expected that she go to Conner but she didn't find him and the base, and didn't know where else to look for him.

 **…** **Metropolis**

Conner and Cassie had finished their date and were making out in his apartment. Then suddenly his phone began to ring. They both tried to ignore it, but then they noticed it was Nightwing and broke their kiss. "What's up?" Conner asked.

"Can you come to the cave. Bart ran into Kaldur and we need to talk about something he took from him."

"Uh… yeah, sure I'll be there in a few."

Conner walked to the closet in his room and got changed into his costume. "Nightwing wants me to come in. I'll be back soon hopefully."

"Sure, but hurry. I want to pick up where we're leaving off." He smiled and then kissed her before he left.

 **…** **Mount Justice**

Superboy arrived, he heard an attack and was narrowly able to dodge an ice blast. But then Tommy Terror slammed onto his back from above. "Nice pyjamas" Tommy taunted.

"WRAAH!" Superboy pushed Tommy off of him and threw him into the wall. He then used his power to blast Icicle Jr with a blast of telekinetic energy, which knocked him backward.

"Ugh… that's new" Icicle rubbed his head.

"Yeah. I got a new set of powers after our first encounter, well actually I always had these powers I just used them subconsciously to simulate my other powers. But now I'm an actual Superboy" he flew into Tommy and repeatedly slammed him against the wall.

"He can fly now too?!" Icicle fired several ice blasts at him.

Tommy dropped from Superboy's grip.

Superboy didn't notice that Tigress was waiting for an opportunity and when she saw one she jumped on him and placed a collar on his neck which blocked his powers.

"Damn" Superboy groaned as she hit him and knocked him out.

…

When Superboy woke up he was sinking into the water.

Mal arrives on the scene and spots the Super-Cycle sinking into the water, Superboy, Nightwing and Wolf on its back.

"Conner! Nightwing!" he yelled as he dove into the water and swam to the sinking group.

Conner was awake, weak but strong enough to get Wolf to shore. Mal carried Nightwing to shore and the Super-Cycle shifted into the shape of a ball and sank to repair.

"Are you okay? Conner!" Mal yelled. Superboy passed out when they reached the shore.

The collar was still on his neck and with his powers blocked he wasn't recovering as quickly. He also had a large cut on his chest and was bleeding badly.

Mal tried his best to treat the wound, but he had no medical supplies

Luckily, that was when Superman, Wonder Woman, Miss Martian, Bumblebee, Manhunter and Wonder Girl arrived.

The whole base was destroyed.

Cassie spotted Conner and without thinking ran to him. "Conner!" she cried as she fell to her knees beside him. Miss Martian's eyes narrowed when she saw the tears fall from her face and panic when she saw Conner's injuries.

Superman flew to Conner a tore the collar from his neck. "Tha… Thanks" Conner struggled to say.

"Oh my god" Cassie grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Cass" he hugged her back as best he could.

"SB you're bleeding." Mal said with an alarmed tone.

"It's fine I'll heal" Conner assured him. "Hey why're you crying?" Conner asked Cassie whipping tears from her face.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried more. He put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her, stunning most people there. Nightwing, who had just woken up smiled, as did Superman, Diana frowned as did Miss Martian.

"I'm fine. It'll take more than an explosion to kill me" she was still crying, but she was also smiling. He placed his forehead against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **…** **Cassie's House**

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this? I don't care what Diana or my mum thinks." Cassie said as she and Conner stood in front of the door to her house.

"I know, but I have to do this to get them off our back. Don't worry I'll be fine."

They went inside the house, Cassie holding his hand.

Diana and Helena were already there, waiting for them.

"Good you're here. Then shall we leave?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Helena didn't talk. But they left, Diana took them to the island of the Amazons, Themyscira.

 **…** **Themyscira**

They arrived and were greeted by a small party of Amazons.

Cassie and her mother were taken to the palace, Superman was already there waiting and he flew into the sky with Conner so they could await being called.

"Are you sure about this?" Superman asked as they floated above the arena that was built on their island.

"Yeah."

"Good. I can tell that you're ready for this. Just be careful."

"I will."

…

A few hours later dozens of Amazonians arrived, filling the seats. Hippolyta, Diana, Helena and Cassie were all sitting in a more elevated area. They were watching the arena.

Hippolyta stood up and raised her hand, all discussions ended. She then gave a long-winded speech, to which the Amazonians listened intently.

When she was done giving her speech Superboy and Superman descended into the arena. Four Amazon warriors also entered the arena. They were the champions chosen by Hippolyta to face Conner in a test. If he won he gets to date Cassie with no repercussions, but if he loses the two would have to part.

"Are you prepared?" Hippolyta asked Conner.

"Yeah. Let's get on with it." Cassie couldn't help but smile at his nonchalant way of response.

Superman joined Wonder Woman in the stands. Conner took up a fighting stance and placed a collar around his neck which lowered his powers to that of an Amazonian so that they were evenly matched in terms of natural power.

The four Amazonians drew their weapons and prepared for the word of Hippolyta.

"Begin!" Hippolyta yelled.

Two Amazonians wielding swords were the first to attack. One slashed at his chest, he leaned back to dodge, but the other caught him off guard. His right arm was cut near to his shoulder. "Ouch!"

In response he grabbed the blade before she withdrew it, his fingers on either flat surface and pulled it from her hands, she too fell forward and he kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

The other blocked a stroke from the sword he had taken, and with her superior skill she disarmed him. "Clever, but not good enough man" she said bitterly.

The other two moved forward, ready to join their sister in battle, but they froze when Conner picked up the knocked-out woman and moved with her to the edge, then passed her to Clark, whom placed her gently into the stands.

"Sorry, but I couldn't take the chance she would get hurt."

They were put off by his attitude, it was nothing like what they expected.

The other two warriors had shields, like the others, but rather than having swords they had spears.

They had perfect coordination and pushed Conner to the edge of the arena, cutting him several times. "This hurts more than I expected" he mumbled.

"Giving up!" one of the spear wielders lunged at him, but rather than dodging he let the spear plunged into his shoulder and broke the spear so that he had the part that was sticking in his arm.

"Conner!" Cassie cried when she saw the spear plunge into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He won't let himself lose" Clark assured her.

Conner used the spearhead to defend against the sword and other spear. While fighting he broke the other spear and disarmed the spear. "Thank you, Black Canary" he mumbled.

It took some effort, and he kept bleeding from the cuts and the stab wound. But he finally managed to beat them. At the end the Amazons were beaten, their shields lying in the sand and their weapons tossed aside or broken.

The audience was shocked. Cassie, after getting a nod from Hippolyta, jumped in and rushed to Conner's side. Helena witnessed the feelings that her daughter had while watching her hurry to his side and try her best to deal with his wounds, after a massive display of passion in the form of a kiss.

Clark flew down and tore off the collar around his neck.

He still needed to be treated for his wounds, so he was taken to the palace along with Cassie and Clark.

When Conner had been healed he and Cassie went back to his apartment in Metropolis.

 **…** **Conner's Apartment**

Conner and Cassie both arrived, but as soon as the door was closed they kissed. Her back pressed against it they kissed passionately. "Mmmm… Conner" she moaned as he removed her shirt and kissed her neck.

She removed his shirt, dropping it at their feet as he did with hers.

Still kissing they slowly moved to his bedroom. He lifted her up and carried her for the last few metres, all the while still kissing.

She lay with her back on the bed, he was positioned above her. He removed her bra, then they removed one another's trousers. Finally, they removed their underwear and Conner positioned himself between her legs. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded subtly with a slight blush and he thrust forward, not harshly, slowly and carefully, fully aware that this was her first time.

She let out a moan of a mixture between pleasure and pain. He paused a moment to let her recover and began thrusting, slowly and gently at first, but slowly increasing in speed and strength. With each thrust she moaned more, each time the pain lessening and the pleasure increasing.

She bit his neck as he continued. Then she threw her head back "Conner!" she moaned loudly as her body convulsed when she reached her climax.

"Are you okay?"

"I… I… I love you" she spoke softly drained of all energy. He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too." He waited patiently until she nodded and resumed. But this time after only a few thrusts she rolled onto him so that she was straddling him and pushed his dick into her.

She was the one doing most of the work this time. He still thrust, matching her rhythm, but less violently.

She rotated her hips slightly as she moved and he moaned, which she found pleasing.

She kept relatively the same place, but built up slightly more speed.

"Ca-Cassie" he moaned as he finished, he didn't pull out and came inside her. She had no protest to this and had actually called out his name, having climaxed a second time as he came inside her.

They didn't move at all, she lay with her head on his chest, still with her legs either side of him, one hand on his chest and the other next to his face. Conner had one hand on her back and the other on the bed. Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another.

…

The next morning Conner woke up alone, but with the smell of cooking bacon spreading through the apartment.

"Ugh" he put his hand on his head and rubbed his eyes before climbing out of bed. He grabbed a new pair of boxers from the drawer and put them on before going into the kitchen where Cassie was cooking in her panties and his black shirt with the red 'S' symbol on it which he was wearing when they got home.

"Hey" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Morning beautiful." He grabbed her ass while he kissed her.

"Go take a shower while I make breakfast."

"Counter proposal, we eat then take the shower together."

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek. "Alright then. Give me a minute."

He watched her cook, mostly watching her ass though.

When she had finished they ate together and then they took a shower together.

 **(The episode Before the Dawn happened before this, like it does in the series, sorry I got a bit lazy)**

 **…** **Hall of Justice**

Captain Marvel, Zatanna, Bumblebee, Miss Martian, Mal Duncan, Superboy and Wonder Girl were all at the Hall of Justice. Miss Martian, Mal and Superboy were gathering their belongings which had been salvaged from the remains of Mount Justice.

"I'm surprised anything survived that explosion" Superboy commented.

"Yeah. Hey can I look at your stuff?" Cassie asked.

"Uh… why?"

"I'm curious what you kept in you room, I didn't really pay attention to much other than your bed and you."

"Sure" he handed her the box. Miss Martian gave them a funny look when she heard their conversation.

Cassie carried both boxes to the Super-Cycle which was outside.

Superboy stayed behind. "What do you see in her?" Miss Martian asked.

"Excuse me?" Superboy glared at her harshly.

"Why are you dating her?"

"She is funny, awesome, sexy, nice, we have a lot in common, she listens when I talk, I listen to her and don't hate it, the list goes on… oh and she doesn't manipulate my memories to get what she wants without any regard of my feelings."

"I told you I was sorry about that!"

"Yeah because saying three words makes everything okay. I mean if some criminal murders someone's family they just say I am sorry and they are forgiven right."

"You can't honestly be comparing me to a criminal!?"

"M'gann at this point you basically are. You misuse your powers, kind of like most of the criminals we end up fighting and arresting, what exactly makes you different from them?"

"I use my abilities for good."

"Sure you do, but wait isn't that what Lex Luthor thinks of his actions. I mean in his head he's saving us all from an alien threat. Major Force was originally going for a tough love vibe, every criminal, or at least some of them view what they're doing as the right thing."

"I…" her counter argument was interrupted when they heard a strange sound coming from outside.

Everyone ran outside to see the red pyramid and a strange robot floating in the air that issued them a challenge.

Not a second later Despero teleports into the shielded area and punches Captain Marvel, whom he was the closest to.

Zatanna starts to chant a spell, but she is grabbed and when Despero opens his third eye she is suddenly rendered catatonic.

Despero overpowered Marvel, pushing him into the ground. Superboy flew at him and tackled the alien off of Marvel giving him the chance to recover.

Captain Marvel and Superboy teamed up to fight Despero, while the others went inside to think of a plan, taking Zatanna with them.

"We need to bring that barrier down so we can get help, whoever that is, we need help to deal with." Mal said.

"How do we do that?" Cassie asked, her mind was wondering distracted, wondering how Conner was faring against the villain Despero.

"We need to figure out where the shield is coming from, or at least what kind of shield it is."

Before they had time to start working that out Superboy came through the wall, spreading rubble everywhere and his head dripping with blood.

"Ouch… that hurt!" he grunted angrily, he tried to hit Despero but his fist was caught. Despero smiled cruelly before delivering a devastating punch to the face, followed with several others which knocked Conner out.

Cassie looked in horror as Conner was beaten savagely and unable to hold herself back she tried to reach Conner before he was knocked out but was too late and instead tried to strike Despero out of anger.

She successfully landed a blow, but it barely phased Despero and he punched her into the wall.

"Master! This one wears a symbol like that woman! The Amazon! Wonder Woman! She may be a worthy opponent!"

The robot servant floating near to Despero said in a cheerful tone, but also one that seemed to hope, probably that Despero would believe what he was saying.

Despero did and immediately tried to pursue Wonder Girl, she noticed the change and tried to lead him away, while Mal grabbed Conner, Miss Martian joined in the fight and Bumblbee tried to wake Zatanna.

Black Lightning and a military force arrived on the exterior of the barrier and they attempt to break through the shield but it fails.

Miss Martian attempts to use her telekinesis, but when it fails Mal prompts her to use her psychic abilities on Despero, but due to her treatment of Kaldur and what she discovered in doing so she had no confidence and didn't want to use her powers. She had tried to act as she once did, even earlier with Conner, but having to use her abilities was bringing everything back to the surface.

"No! I can't do that?!"

"Why not? Miss M, we need you right now." Mal tried to convince her, but she collapsed and cupped her head in her hands.

"M-Mal… leave her to me… go help them." Superboy struggled over to them, rubbing his head.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he had to try and get her to help or at least get her to tell him what was wrong.

Mal listened to him and raced to the others.

"Mal, where's M'gann?" Bumblebee asked.

"She's with SB, she broke down for some reason, he's trying to help her."

"He's with M'gann?" Cassie asked a little shocked, but then she was hit in the face which snapped her out of it.

Despero was stronger than all of them, even with Captain Marvel they were outmatched. Despero looked disappointed with his challenges.

"Master perhaps we should leave, seek a challenge elsewhere. Ah… look!" L-Ron pointed to the door, half collapsed, he had to push on the frame when he walked through.

"Can I try again?"

He asked, he clapped his hands and sent a shockwave forward as Despero charged him, it wasn't strong enough to do him any harm, but that wasn't what they were aiming for. The small shockwave cracked the ceiling and then it caved in, forced by something to bury Despero.

Superboy and Captain Marvel teamed up again to slow Despero down and in that time Zatanna used Mal to cast a spell on Despero which finally defeated him.

They were left bruised, but no one had died and they were relatively unharmed.

But they still had to deal with the barrier that surrounded the now destroyed Hall of Justice, a result of the battle.

Captain Atom arrived on the other side of the barrier, he and Captain Marvel and Zatanna teamed up to try and bring it down but they failed and then the Reach Ambassador arrived and with a simple device he brought the barrier down.


End file.
